We have discovered that certain eye problems are related to the volume of tears on the surface of the eyes. Some of these problems include dry eyes, corneal ulcer, conjunctivitis, blepharitis, contact lens problems and many other external eye diseases. Punctual occlusion has also been proven to be an effective way of treating patients with conditions such as sinusitis, hay fever, middle eye infection (chronic), post nasal drip, front headache, etc. The Herrick U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,295 discloses a method for laser punctual occlusion. The punctual occlusion technique that is the subject of the Herrick patent is a technique that has been adopted by a number of physicians across the country and which Dr. Herrick has taught them. The laser punctual technique includes the use of a temporary suture to stitch the tear drainage canals of the eyes closed to determine if a greater tear volume on the surface of the eyes would improve certain eye problems. This diagnostic procedure has come to be known as a Herrick Stitch Test and has proven to be an effective surgical technique. The stitch test is performed by anesthetizing the local area around the lower or upper punctum of the eye. Puncta are the tear drainage canals located on the upper and lower eyelids near the nose. The stitch is carefully placed by an eye surgeon utilizing magnification of the eye. If after a preselected period the eye conditions improve, then, the doctor permanently closes the punctum by using an Argon laser. The laser occlusion operation also requires local anesthesia. The punctum may be reopened at a later time if excess tearing is experienced. This reopening of the putnam is also done by surgical and laser techniques, all as disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,295. It has now been found that the use of a temporary stitch test and a laser punctal occlusion has certain disadvantages in that it is uncomfortable for many patients who do not want their eyes tampered with and also because of the need of having the expensive laser equipment readily available in the doctor's office. It is an expensive procedure for the patient and takes time for the doctor and the patient.
It is presently known that devices have been placed in the lacrimal system to diagnose and treat various conditions. One such device is known as the punctum plug. This is described as a silicone, polyethylene or Teflon device which is placed in the punctum with a small portion extending outside the opening so it can be removed. This punctum plug is described in an article by Jerre M. Freeman, M.D. entitled "The Punctum Plug: Evaluation of a New Treatment for the Dry Eye" and appears in the publication of the transcripts of the American Academy of Ophthalmology and Optometry, pages OP-874 through OP-879. The punctum plug disclosed in the Freeman article is a device to completely close the punctum. The Freeman punctum plug is designed to completely close the punctum opening by having a slightly larger portion projecting into the vertical portion of the canaliculus that prevents the plug from extruding or coming out and a larger smooth head at the opening that prevents the plug from passing down into the canaliculus. The head is designed to be smooth and dome-shaped to permit it to rest in the lacrimal lake and against conjunctiva and cornea with little irritation. The Freeman punctum plug is subject to being wiped out by the plug wearer.
It is also known that a Pyrex glass tube was designed by Dr. Lester Jones for placement in the canaliculus to maintain a pathway from the eye to the nose. These Jones' tubes are 10 to 18 millimeters in length with upper flanges of 3-4 millimeters. A number of other silicone and polyethylene tubes have been designed and manufactured to recanalize a stenosed canaliculus. The literature is replete with disclosures that are designed to open up the passages in the eye canals, etc., but the Freeman punctum plug is the only known device for occluding the punctum.